


PROMISES Part.3.

by Galaxy1234



Series: Promises [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy1234/pseuds/Galaxy1234
Summary: A little Lucifer/Dan bonding can never be a bad thing, the same can't always be said of girls night!.I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own, sorry.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Promises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759738
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	PROMISES Part.3.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of PROMISES.

Lucifer poured three mugs of coffee, he put two down on Chloe’s desk and took the other one to Daniel. 

“Thanks.” Dan nodded up at him. “Can I ask you something, Lucifer?”

“Of course.” 

Dan picked up the picture of Charlotte he kept on his desk. “Amenadiel told me she was in heaven.”

“Well, he would know, Daniel. He was the one who flew her there.”

“What?”

“He didn’t tell you that?” Lucifer wasn’t surprised, sometimes his brother took enigmatic to whole new heights.

Lucifer wheeled a chair over to sit next to Dan. “He was with dear Charlotte when Pierce shot her, she died in his arms.”

“She wasn’t alone?” Dan grabbed Lucifer’s arm. “Thank God.”

“Well, I’m not sure my father had anything to do with it but no, she wasn’t alone.”

“Can you tell…?” Dan couldn’t bring himself to finish the question.

“Tell?” Lucifer wasn’t sure what Daniel was asking him.

“Where a person is headed after they die.”

“Ah, I see. It’s complicated, Daniel. You decided which way you go. Do you think you deserve heaven or hell?”

“I think I’m screwed,” Dan answered ruefully.

Lucifer had never been more grateful for the interruption when Ella bounced towards them.

“Guys, I just got a call from the uniforms at the crater site. They’ve found some remains.” Chloe came over to join them and Ella showed them a picture on her phone. “Looks interesting. I’m going to head on over there now.”

“Okay, Ella. Lucifer and I will join you. I might have another go at interviewing some of the church congregation. Alone this time.” She looked pointedly at her partner.

\--0--  
“Definitely not human, if I had to make an informed guess I would say we are looking at the remains of a large dog.” Ella took a couple more pictures of the remains at her feet.

“Okay, good work Ella.” Chloe turned to speak to Lucifer, just then the ground started to shake.

“Earthquake?” Ella moved to join Chloe as a low rumbling noise started to build in intensity. 

Suddenly, the ground between them and the crater disappeared leaving the two women teetering on the edge of an abyss. Another strong tremor hit and Ella slipped down the side of the hole, Chloe made a vain attempt to grab her. “Ella!” She screamed her name.

Lucifer threw himself headlong towards the rim of the crater, his arms outstretched and somehow managed to grab Ella’s hand. He easily pulled her up and away from the hole. 

“Bloody hell, that was close!” Lucifer stood Ella back on her feet. He had been a split second away from producing his wings in order to save her.

Chloe rushed to check Ella for any injuries. Finding none, she wrapped her arms around the other woman and pulled her further back, away from danger.

“Dude!” Ella threw her arms around Lucifer’s neck, she pointed towards the crater. “That right there is a sinkhole.” 

“So much for divine intervention, detective. I told you this had nothing to do with dad.”

They returned to the precinct together. Ella was still a little shaken up but managed to thank Lucifer for saving her life at least ten times in three different languages, one of which Lucifer was pretty sure was Klingon. 

“Well, that’s a first.” Chloe said as she listed ‘sinkhole’ as the probable cause of death on the report in front of her. She shut off her desktop and checked the time on her phone. 

“Dan, are you still having Trixie over tonight?” Chloe called across to her former husband.

“Yes, if that’s okay with you. I was going to make burgers. Unless you had plans?” Dan came over to stand by Chloe’s desk. 

“No. No plans.” Not that involve Trixie, thought Chloe.

“I’ll bring her back on Sunday morning, okay Chloe?”

“Okay. Have fun, Dan.”

“You too.”

Oh, I intend to. Chloe turned to Lucifer, the person she intended to have fun with and they headed towards home.

\--0--  
“This is not as easy as I thought it would be, detective. I could do with a bit more height but if I go much further you might struggle to breathe.” Lucifer tightened his grip around her waist and started his descent. “You also run the risk of freezing.” She was already way too cold for his liking and had gone worryingly quiet. “Detective?”

“Mmm, I’m fine, Lucifer. Just a bit underdressed,” Chloe held on tight as they landed heavily in an alleyway - somewhere. “Where are we?”

“I believe we’re in Pasadena, detective.”

“Pasadena! Crap.” Chloe put her arms back around his neck and motioned for him to go back up again.

“Are you sure? You still feel really cold, detective.”

“Well, the alternative is trying to explain to people how we came to be in Pasadena, naked at two in the morning, so come on, get the wings out again and let’s go home. This was a bad idea.” 

“It was your idea, detective.”

“I know. I guess it’s just one of those things where real life doesn’t live up to your imagination.”

“I just have to work out how to flap and thrust at the same time.” Lucifer rolled his shoulders, produced his wings and took off. 

“How do birds do it? Do they do it on the wing, or do they have to do it in trees?” Chloe mused.

“I know I have a British accent at the moment, detective but that doesn’t make me David bloody Attenborough!”

Once safely back at the penthouse, they decided to stick to ground-based sexual activities for the rest of the weekend. Lucifer was more than happy to tuck his wings away and forget about them for a while. 

\--0--  
“Isn’t it a cartoon?” Lucifer asked.

“Animation.” Corrected Trixie.

“Same thing, different name.” Scoffed Lucifer.

“Okay, call it a cartoon if you want but it’s really funny.” Trixie sat down on the sofa next to Lucifer and reached out to pick up the bowl of popcorn from the table.

Lucifer was unconvinced but willing to indulge the urchin if it meant he could share the snacks. 

Chloe came and sat next to Lucifer, “So, have you two decided what we’re watching yet?”

“Madagascar, apparently, detective.”

“Oh, good choice. It’s really funny.” 

An hour and a half later Lucifer was forced to agree with them, it was a very funny film. As the closing scene played out Chloe picked up the remote. She knew the film off by heart, it was one of Trixie’s favourites and she had a plan that required perfect timing. 

‘Just smile and wave boys, smile and wave’. There it was, the last line. Chloe switched off the television, leant over Lucifer and whispered in his ear, “flap and thrust, boy, flap and thrust.”

The wine that had been in Lucifer’s mouth now splattered all over the coffee table and worse still, Trixie’s face as she had chosen that moment to bend forward and grab her glass of juice from the table.

“I’m so sorry.” Lucifer took out his pocket square and started dabbing at Trixie’s cheek.

Trixie brushed his hand aside and stood up giving him a dirty look. “Mom, I’m going to go take another shower, I have this stuff in my hair.”

“Okay.” Chloe knelt at Lucifer’s side and started gathering up the wine speckled magazine to throw away, as she did she held it by the spine and started shaking it up and down in a flapping motion. She caught Lucifer’s eye and they both dissolved into fits of laughter.

“You guys are getting really weird. Why are old people so odd? I’m going to my floor.” Trixie stomped off towards the elevator. 

“Did she just call you old, detective?” 

“Shut up, Lucifer. Besides, you’re a million years older than me and a hell of a lot weirder.”

“True.” Lucifer got up and crossed to the bar to refill his glass. “You know, we could always hire a private plane if you do want to join the mile-high club, detective.”

“Where’s the fun in that.” Chloe nodded at him as he offered her a glass of whisky. “Thanks.”

“It won’t be very much fun if I have to explain to the urchin just how her mother managed to freeze to death on a hot summer night in California. And I’m pretty sure our friends would try to kill me for allowing it. Maze might even succeed.” Lucifer sat down next to her on the sofa.

Chloe savoured her drink, she was getting used to the taste of the good stuff. Finally finished, she stood up. “I’m going to shower and head to bed, I have to be up early to take Trixie to school in the morning. Are you coming?” She held her hand out towards Lucifer.  
“Not yet, but I have high hopes for later, detective.” 

Chloe noticed the dreamcatcher hanging on the headboard as soon as they came back from the shower. She smiled at Lucifer.

“Well, it can’t hurt to try.” Lucifer said a little sheepishly.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Lucifer enjoyed a good night’s sleep.

\--0--  
“Hello, ladies.” Lucifer presented the women with a tray full of drinks. “Enjoy.” He left them to their fun and returned to his stool at the bar next to Dan.

“Drink, Daniel?” Lucifer reached over the bar and grabbed a bottle and two glasses from the shelf below.

“Just one, thanks. I have to drive home.” Dan accepted the small bourbon and took a sip.

“It was good of you to act as chauffeur for them.” 

“Well, they’re on their own from here. You should have seen the state of my back seat the last time I gave them a lift on girls’ night. Took me a week to get it clean.” 

Lucifer looked towards the women seated at a table by the dance floor, maybe suggesting Lux as the venue for tonight had been a bad idea. When Dan left for home a while later Lucifer decided to retire to the penthouse. He nodded across the room towards Chloe and pointed upwards. She nodded back and offered him a small wave goodbye.

Two hours later just as Lucifer was thinking about showering and heading to bed the elevator door opened and a flurry of women spilled into the room. 

“Maze, what’s happening?” Lucifer addressed the demon as he guessed, correctly, she would be the only one sober enough to hold a conversation with. 

“Sorry, it’s like herding cats. As soon as I got one under control another broke free. Next time I’m bringing my taser.” Maze helped herself to a bottle from the bar. “They only came up with Chloe for a last drink and then they’ll be gone.”

“Really. Is that so, Maze?”

“Yes, they’re done for. One more drink and I’ll pour them into a cab.”

“Then why are there three semi-naked women in my hot tub?”

“What?” Maze spun round to look towards the balcony. “Hey, girls make room for me.” She sprinted across the room throwing her dress over her shoulder.

“Lucifer! Lucifer! You can sit right here in the middle.” Chloe beckoned him with her crooked finger and a come hither look.

Lucifer took two steps forward, spun on his very expensive heels, grabbed his jacket and hurried towards the elevator.

He was The Lord of Hell. He had seen civilisations rise and fall. He had quashed a demon rebellion. Was he really going to run away from four near-naked women, three of whom he had already had the pleasure of sleeping with? You bet your life he was!

Around ten the following morning the text alert on his phone went off.

Where are you?

Your place, detective

WHY?

Why? My place was a bit crowded last night

Why did I just wake up naked in bed with Linda and Ella?????

No idea but now I wish I’d stayed!!!!! 

Are you coming home?

On my way

“Hello?” Lucifer called out as he exited the elevator.

“In here, and don’t shout,” Chloe called from the bedroom. 

“Are you alone, detective?”

“Yes, Linda and Ella just left.”

He walked across the room and up the steps to stand next to the bed. Chloe’s hair looked as if she had stuck her finger in a light socket and black clumps of mascara dotted her face and neck. Lucifer thought she looked frightful and he had seen every type of demon in hell. He bent down to kiss her cheek. 

“I am not cleaning out whatever the hell that is in my hot tub.” Lucifer nodded towards the outside.

“What?” Chloe got out of bed and wrapped the sheet around her body, she shuffled over to the balcony door. “What is that?”

“You tell me, detective.”

“Why is it pink?”

“No idea.”

“And glowing?”

“Even less of an idea,” Lucifer called out as he made his way to the bar to grab a morning pick me up or six.

“I don’t like the look of that at all,” Chloe shuddered as she backed away from the tub. “I think I’ll go take a nice long shower.”

“You do that, detective.” Lucifer came to stand by her side. As she made her way to the bathroom she threw the sheet back on the bed. 

“Is that lipstick on your bum, detective?”

\--0--  
Dan caught Chloe as she came back from the restroom and guided her into the briefing room. “One of the church members you interviewed has made a formal complaint against Lucifer. A guy named Howard. He claims that Lucifer changed in front of him and turned into an alien.” Dan handed Chloe a copy of the complaint form. “Did Lucifer show him his devil face?”

“Not that I saw.” She read through the form. “LUCIFER.” She called him over to her side. “Take a look at this. I told you not to go all Lucifer in there. What did you do?” 

“He was annoying me, detective and his goat nibbled my jacket.”

“So you showed him your devil face?” Wonderful.

“Actually, detective, I implied I was an alien. The last thing I need is a group of people worshipping me as the embodiment of their idol, The Fallen Angel.”

“Oh, an alien. Well, that’s so much better then.” Chloe slammed the report shut and tossed it on the table. 

\--0--  
“Don’t worry about Howard, he doesn’t hold much credibility. Not only is he a deacon of a really weird church but he seems to believe in every conspiracy theory going, from Bigfoot having escaped from a lab somewhere, to the Earth being donut-shaped and floating in a pool of jello.” Chloe slipped out of her clothes and into bed beside Lucifer. “Dan also found out that he currently has seven different complaints lodged with the force. I doubt anyone will take him seriously, even if he does go around telling people he thinks you came down from the mother ship to work for the police department.”

Lucifer stretched out on the bed and pulled Chloe into his arms. “I’m not particularly worried. I mean it’s not like I really am a shape-shifting alien with huge wings who was born on a silver city floating in space, is it detective.”

“Wait. What?” Chloe sat bolt upright in bed staring down at Lucifer.

“Well, detective, that would just be weird.”


End file.
